The Doctor's Daughter
by girlydoctorwhonerd
Summary: The Prologue is told by Rose. The rest of it is told by Clover, Rose's daughter. Clover goes to the other dimension to keep herself and the unknown Doctor safe. She ends up meeting the doctor and soon uncovers the truth. Notes: I'm American so some of the words arnt written the way someone British would write it, and i might have rated this wrong it might be K instead of T, sorry.


Prologue

I stared at my tea while my parents and Mickie chatted about politics. I wasn't listening it had been a week since my little chat with the doctor. The last words he said still running through my head "Rose Tyler-" how was that sentence going to end? I never even told him my secret. "I didn't tell him!" i blurted out. Everyone stopped talking "What?" they all said together. "Last week i didn't tell the doctor that i was pregnant with his baby!" My mum looked at me "I thought you said you did." I sighed "I started to but i ended up telling him you were pregnant." Then my parents exchanged looks. "Rose don't beat yourself up about it it's probably for the best." my dad said. I put my hand on my stomach "Yeah i guess you're right. I'm just sad that the doctor will never know he has a daughter." My mum smiled "Torchwood is working on getting you back to his dimension." I looked up i forgot about that right before i found out i had been pregnant for a month Torchwood said they would get me back to the doctor. "No, if the doctor finds out he has a daughter i don't know how he would take it. He might even stop saving the world to be apart of her life!" Mum frowned "Rose, Clover deserves a dad." I gave her a look and she stopped.

Almost 18 years later. (the rest is from Clovers point of view)

I hear the front door open and close. _uh oh_, i thought knowing my moms upstairs in her room the only other person who has a key is Celia and when Celia visits there's never good news. Celia is a woman who works at Torchwood. She's a genius and she's been my doctor for as long as i can remember. Since i have two hearts and i'm half alien we can't trust other doctors. My mum comes out of her room just as Celia gets to the living room. "Celia what are you doing here?" she asks. "Big breakthrough no time to explain come on!" when we got to Torchwood i sat in my mum's office while Celia and her talk in hushed voices outside the room in front of a big hoop that was glowing with green lights standing up. I can only make out a little of what they're saying but here's what i heard from Celia first "Dimension, him, Doctor." Then mum "no, different, daughter," Then i hear exactly what Celia says "Come on we've been working on this since the moment you got stuck here and now you're turning me down because-" I got up and walked out of the room eyebrows raised as my mum put her hand on Celia's mouth to stop her. "I'm assuming from the yelling i just heard you've some reason turned us down?" Lacey said walking in. Lacey was beautiful She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes she's like what you see in magazines she was head of Torchwood. I on the other hand am the opposite, or at least in my opinion. Everyone tells me im beautiful but i don't see it. When i look into the mirror i see a tall skinny girl with brown hair that goes to her waste and the darkest brown eyes ever. My mum looked at Lacey "I'm afraid things have changed since we started the project and i thought you had known that." Lacey shook her head "Oh we did but we still wanted to finished just in case you changed your mind." Mum turned to me "Come on Clover lets go." She turned and walked away but as i followed Lacey pulled out a gun. "Not so fast." Lacey said in her silky voice. Celia screamed and passed out. My mum turned and immediately froze. "what are you doing Lacey?" she asked. Lacey smirked "i need any information you have on the doctor," Lacey said "Why!?" my mum asked flustered. "So i can go through here," she pointed at the hoop "and kill him. I was going to fool you into bringing him here when you found him and then kill him but since that's not going to happen i'll have to find him myself." My mum looked at her intensely "What do you have against the doctor?" Lacey gave a bark of laughter "I hate Timelords." Mum frowned as if considering something "Does the other dimension Torchwood know?" She laughed again "No of course not they would never agree if they -" Lacey stopped "I mean yes they know of course they know." then my mum turned and whispered to me "Clover, run into that hoop over there, It will take you to another version of Torchwood. Tell everyone not to trust Lacey and tell them to shut the hoop off. I'm not gonna lie you probably won't see me again but it's really important you do this!" i shook my head "I'm not leaving you! I don't know who the doctor is but he's not worth it" she smiled "You have to go. Trust me the doctor is so worth it Now go. I love you!" i saw the fear and determination in m my mum's eyes and realized i had to "I love you too," I ran to the hoop. Lacey tried to stop me but mum stopped her. Lacey shot her. I screamed "GO!" Mum yelled. I jumped into the hoop. I felt a tug as if someone had pulled my shirt so hard i fell to the ground then i look around and im sitting in Torchwood but designed WAY different then the Torchwood i was just in. Everyone turned and looked at me one woman walked over to me "Wheres Rose?" she asked. "She um couldn't come" i said. Then i broke down and started bawling "You have to shut it down. Lacey shot my mum Lacey's bad. Just shut it down!" The woman's eyes widened in horror she ran over to the hoop and pressed some buttons the lights started flashing red and then went dark. Then the woman ran over to me and helped me to my feet and into a chair. "Someone get her water!" the lady commanded. When water was brought to me and i had finally calmed down the woman sat in a chair across from me. She had black hair that went a little past her shoulders and ended in curls and pretty blue eyes. "My name is Emily." She said "Clover what happened." I looked at her "My mum said she wouldn't go through the hoop with me Lacey pulled out a gun and threatened to kill some man called the doctor. My mum told me to go through the hoop Lacey tried to stop me. My mum tried to stop her and Lacey shot her." I started to cry again. Emily put her hand on my shoulder "Clover, we don't know if she's dead she could have just gotten shot in the leg or arm." I hit the arm of the chair "Yeah but- Wait how do you know my name you've said it twice now." Emily sighed "When Lacey got the hoop to work it appeared here and she walked through told us we were gonna reunite you and your mum with," she hesitated "someone you might hear about later and i said okay. I didn't know Lacey was bad." I shook my head as a few tears went down my cheeks "So what now?" i asked "Where am i gonna live?" Emily stood up "When are you turning 18?" She asked "Two weeks." I said. "Well then you can stay in your own apartment now it won't hurt. "I can't afford an apartment!" I exclaimed. "Torchwood will pay for it." We'll also give you a car and a credit card so you can buy what you need and other stuff. We'll put say 700 dollars a month on it. Of course we'll have to start you with a lot more, how about 1,800." I narrowed my eyes at her "Why?" Emily smiled "lets say a parent of yours has done A LOT for us and would expect a lot for you." it wasn't enough information but i was too tired to argue "Can we go to this apartment now i'm tired. The Emily nodded and said "i'll go and call the owner of one of the apartment buildings and work out where you'll be staying wait here." What seemed like hours later she came back with a young man. "Ok it's all settled Captain Jack will escort you there. I looked at Emily "I'd rather go with you." I looked at the man "No offense." Emily smiled "Rose knows captain Jack if she could have a say in this she would rather you go with him she's never met me." i rolled my eyes "Fine, whatever." He grinned "Well let's go then." we went out side and got into his car. A thought suddenly came to me "How do you know my mum if this is a different dimension?" i asked."You'r mum is originally from this dimension." i thought about it and had another question "Who is the doctor?" He grinned "later." i groaned. After several minuted of sitting in silence the car came to a stop and we got out. Captain jack and i walked up to my apartment. It was really big for an apartment; it was beautiful. There was two bathrooms one in the hall and one in a huge bedroom then there was a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, and two extra bedrooms. "Wow." i said in aw. "Yeah" he said. Then he pulled out a credit card and handed it to me "here's your money." He said. "Let me show you your car it should be here now." we then went shopping and got a bunch of food and furniture and finally i got back to the Apartment and took a long nap. I woke up the next morning and read the alarm clock i had gotten the day before it said 10:00. I Yawned and sat up. I thought of what to do. I have no school, no job, no friends i thought. I finally decided to get dressed and go looking for a job even though i didn't need one. When i got outside i noticed something by the door i hadn't before. "Was that statue here yesterday?" I mumbled to myself. It was an angel covering it's eyes. "No it wasn't." I heard a mans voice say. I spun around to look at him he was staring at he angel not blinking. He had brown floppy hair and he was wearing tweed jacket with a bow tie and suspenders. He quickly stole a glance at me then looked back at the statue and gasped "slowly walk forward then turn around and don't blink unless you want to end up in the past." I laughed "What?" 'Man this guys a nut' i thought. He reached forward and pulled me towards him "HEY-" he spun me around and i stared at the shadow frozen in terror. The statue was now had its hands reaching out with an open mouth showing fangs. "I have an idea but im going to have to look away so you need to look at it and don't blink," he said. I was speechless so i just nodded. He walked over to the far wall and picked up a mirror leaning against the wall. He got next to me and said "I'm gonna hold this up and you're going to close your eyes on three to see if this will work." i swallowed "OK." he raised his voice with every number "One, Two," He swallowed "THREE!" We closed our eyes. I was quick to open mine back up. It didn't move the man opened one then took in a breath and stood up straight. He took a weird device out of his coat pointed it at the mirror and pressed a button. After a second of weird noise he stopped and let go of the mirror. It stood up on it's own. He turned to me "Hello, I'm the doctor," he said. "Doctor who?" I asked. "Just the doctor." i raised an eyebrow "Your name is doctor?" He nodded. Something tugged at the back of my mind i tried to think of what it was but i couldn't put my finger on it. "I'm Clover." I said. I was about to ask him what the statue thing was but he looked up, widened his eyes, and said "Turn around!" i did and there were two more statues. I groaned. The Doctor keeping his eyes on the statues pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to me "Turn around and go down that hall you'll see a big blue box go in walk down the hall in the back and open the last door get two more mirrors. "OK." i said and i turned and ran when i got to it i couldn't help but laugh. It was too small to have halls and stuff but then again the last few days have had some pretty weird things. I unlocked the door and walked in. "Wow." i said aloud. It was bigger on the inside. I went where he told me and got more five mirrors just in case. They were big and hard to carry but i managed it. when i got back there were two more statues. I set down the extra mirror and helped set up the others while the doctor used his weird thing to make them stand up when we were done i turned to him "three questions: whats that?" i pointed to the thing in his hand "What are those" I gestured to the angles "And what was that box?" He grinned and held up the device "sonic screwdriver, Weeping angels," he pointed at the statues "and my TARDIS." i narrowed my eyes at him "You'll have to be more specific on those last two." I said "The weeping angels are aliens that turn to stone when you can see them but when you look away they can move. The TARDIS is my space ship slash time machine which i am now leaving in." he started to walk away. "Can i come?" I asked. He turned around and frowned but before he could speak i said "Come on please it would be the best and i have nothing here my family is gone Torchwood gives me so much money i have no need for a job and i have zero friends-" He put a hand over my mouth "Breath." he said and took away his hand and studied me. I crossed my arms "Ok." He said. I grinned and we went to the TARDIS. "Alright where do you want to go first?" he said. I thought about it "Future. Doesn't matter where." He grinned and we were off. We wen't everywhere future, past, planets and i learned all about him it was great! It took me a long time to remember my mom and Lacey shouting about him but it did happen the day we met the Judoon at a college in America. The Judoon were searching for an alien creature that looked human. It wasn't supposed to be on earth so the Judoon had to find it and take it back. They were scanning people to see if they were human or alien and killing any human that got in the way. When the doctor explained everything to me that they would take ANY alien they caught i got nervous. I had never told him about me frightened of what might happen so he didn't know that i needed the stay away from the Judoon just as much as he did. "Doctor-" i started but suddenly i Judoon popped out of nowhere and scanned me. "Nonhuman." it grunted. "What?" the doctor looked really confused. I grabbed his hand and we ran away before the Judoon could do anything. When we were safe in a classroom the doctor looked at me "Clover, what are you? Why didn't you tell me? What is going on?" his voice was raised and he was looking at me with a ton of anger. I thought about my mum i remembered when i had had my first heartbreak because i had told him about my alien half and he broke up with me because he thought i was crazy. My mum had sat on my bed next to me and told me he wasn't worth it. I remembered the warmth of hand on my back her kiss on my forehead. A tear ran down my a face. He stopped snarling and just frowned. "I'm sorry," he said. I shook my head "I'm only half alien my mum is human and i don't know who my dad is. My mum never told me who he was or anything about him. She told me i had to wait till i was older. She told me that if people found out who and what i was it would be bad and if i knew people would probably make me give the information." He took this in and then asked "Do you know anything about who you are?" I nodded "I know that i have two hearts and if i were to get shot or something i would regenerate which means i could still live but everything about me would change. My mum told me so i wouldn't freak out if it ever happened." He widened his eyes as i said this. "Who is your mom?" he asked in serious tone. "Rose Tyler." i said. He shook his head "How are you in this dimension?" I looked at him shocked. 'How does he know im not from this dimension?' "How-" He stopped me. "Answer me first." I took in a breath and told him the simple easy answer "Torchwood." i didn't want to talk about this anymore i wanted to stop and just go fight Judoon. "You said you have no family but you do." i suddenly remembered why Lacey killed my mom i remembered the man they had spoken of. I put a hand over my mouth. "your mum used to travel with me also and one time she almost got sucked in the void when her dad came in from the other dimension and saved her but she got stuck in another dimension but a week before that we..." he stopped and took in a breath "I got to tell her good bye but she didn't tell me about you." I took all this in and looked up shocked "Are you saying?" He nodded. Then i surprised us both and gave him a hug we stood there for so long when we finally walked out the Judoon had already found the alien and left. So we walked out and went back to Torchwood the day we met and told them everything and told them to stop the credit cards and take back everything. We then left in the TARDIS and went on more adventures.


End file.
